The present invention relates to a pressure washer system that includes a trigger-actuated gun. More particularly, the present invention relates to a trigger-actuated gun that includes a lock mechanism that reduces unwanted actuations of the trigger.
Pressure washers use high-pressure liquid, typically water, to clean surfaces such as driveways, decks, walls, and the like. Generally, the pressure washer includes a pump that operates to provide the high-pressure fluid through an output hose or passageway. A gun is in fluid communication with the pump and the passageway and includes a trigger mechanism that is actuated by the user to discharge the high-pressure fluid. Generally, the user squeezes the trigger with one hand and supports the discharge end of the gun with the other hand during use.